Chapter 2 The Wolf And Fox
by StephanyStarUchiha
Summary: Naruto, Hinata, Stephany, Kakashi, and Sasuke arrive on the moon when the misterous fox and wolf apper. Serena and her friends are talking about their strange dreams.


Chapter 2: The Wolf and Fox!

Naruto was walking down the street to meet up with his team. It was just 1 year ago when sasuke came back to the village. He was still the same but he was also kinder. Naruto and Sasuke still fought but like brothers. Sakura didn't love sasuke anymore. She's dating Shikamaru; they've been dating for over 3 years. As he walks down the street he started to think about that dream he had. _Who were those people? That girl Steph looks so familiar. _Then he bumped into someone. "Oh sorry didn't see you" he said. "It's alright" said the person.

He looked at the girl it's his friends Hinata Hyuga. "Hey Hinata!" "Hi Naruto-kun" "Hey Naruto, Hinata!!!" yelled a voice. _That was the voice of that girl in my dream_ naruto thought. Then Stephany Uchiha came running up. She is also Naruto's friend. "Where are two headed" asked naruto. "Were headed to the front gate" said hinata. "I'm headed that way too, do you want to go with me?" he asked hinata. Stephany stared and felt left out, and then she saw Kiba-kun so she went over to him. "Hi Kiba-kun" she said "Hey stephany" he said.

At the front gate sasuke and Kakashi were there. "Hey why are you two here?!" asked Naruto "Oh we came to see you and hinata together" said kakashi he started to laugh. Naruto and Hinata blushed.

**(Meanwhile) **'_We finally found you price naru princess Steph' 'It's been a long time since we same them last'. _The fox and a wolf were getting ready to finally bring the prince and princess home. They both had a crescent moon on their forehead, but the wolf's is upside down and black. The fox's eyes are orange and the wolf's eyes are blue.

**(Back to Naruto)**

The wolf and fox ran towards the group. The wolf and fox took Naruto and Stephany's necklace. "HEY GET BACK WITH THAT!!!" yelled Naruto and Stephany; they both ran after the wolf and fox. "Naruto!" yelled hinata "Stephany!!" yelled kiba. Hinata and kiba followed stephany and naruto, Sasuke and kakashi looked at each other then ran after them.

They ran far from the village gate naruto and Stephany were on the fox and wolf trail. Then the fox and wolf disappeared. "We finally caught up with you" said Kakashi. "Where is the fox and wolf?" asked sasuke. Then Hinata said in a soft and surprised tune "This...Place...I...Saw it…before..!" They all were surprised "Where have you seen it?!" asked naruto. "In my dreams" she said.

"So you've had those dreams too" said stephany. "I've been seeing this place too for almost 9 months" said Kakashi "How long have you two?" "Almost a year" said sasuke and stephany. "8 months" said hinata "Naruto what about you?" asked Kakashi "Same as stephany and sasuke" he said.

Then they heard a clink noise it was the necklaces. Naruto and stephany ran over and picked up their necklace.

**(Meanwhile)**

"Hey Serena, wow you look really tired" said Amy "Have you been getting any sleep?" asked Darien. "No I've been having weird dreams of my past." She said.

**(Back to Naruto)**

"What is that?!" asked Stephany. "It looks like a vortex" said Hinata. Then all of a sudden they were pulled into the vortex.

**(With Serena and her friends)**

They were talking about their strange dreams. "Yeah the boy and girl were always with each other" said Amy "They always asked questions" _"Hey Amy" "Yes Naru?" "Is there an answer to pie?" "I told him that there isn't" said Steph "Well there is no answer to it now, but there could be" _ "Yeah the girl always love to fight" said Makoto _"Hey Makoto!!" yelled steph "Yeah?" "Will you teach me how to fight?" "Sure!" _

**(Meanwhile)**

"Ow...My head..." said naruto and kiba. They looked around they saw Kakashi, sasuke, hinata, and stephany passed out on the ground. They ran over to hinata and stephany. "Hinata-Chan wake up, wake up!!" said naruto "Stephany-Chan please open your eyes" said Kiba.

Stephany opened her eyes "Ow my head is throbbing" said stephany. Hinata woke up it see naruto looking at her. She blushed and was thinking _don't faint, don't faint!! _ "Are you ok Hinata-Chan?"


End file.
